Forbidden Kiss
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Konohas und Sunas. Zwei Gangs, eine Liebe. Ein Streit bringt sie auseinander. Nichts ist mehr so wie es war. Prequel zu "Forbidden Love" von KiraiXKi. One-shot ShikaTema.


**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Schön, euch mal wieder zu sehen :) Naja. Tut mir leid für die Masse an Updates (sprich: gar keine) in letzter Zeit, aber ich hab immer noch Schule und so keine Zeit :)**

**Die Story hier ist ein Prequel zu KiraiXKi's "Forbidden Love" (Hab dich lieb chuuuu :3). Falls ihr wollt, schicke ich euch den Link dazu in ner PM :)**

**Enjoy and never say never to review! xD *w***

* * *

Hallo.

Habt ihr euch jemals schon mal vorgestellt, wie es ist, wenn man zwischen zwei Sachen hin und her gerissen ist? Beide Sachen einem unglaublich wichtig sind, aber man sich zwischen den beiden entscheiden muss, nur um zu wissen, dass man das andere verlieren würde. Genau das war mein Leben.

Alles begann an dem Tag, an dem ich mich zum ersten Mal breitschlagen hatte lassen, bei einer Schulveranstaltung zu managen. Es war der Herbstball, einer der wichtigsten Bälle an unserer High School.

Unserer?, fragt ihr euch bestimmt. Ich werde es euch beantworten. An unserer HS gibt es zwei Gangs. Die Konohas, und die Sunas. Die Konohas, dass sind meine Freunde und ich. Da sind erst einmal Naruto, unser Anführer. Er ist ziemlich hyperaktiv, aber echt nett. Er ist mit Sasuke zusammen. Der hat ein Rad ab, wenn ihr mich fragt. Dann gibt es da noch Ino und Choji, meine beiden besten Freunde. Wir kennen uns schon seit unserer Geburt, weil wir zu einflussreichen Familien gehören und unsere Eltern eng befreundet sind. Außerdem sind da noch Hinata und Neji Hyuuga. Hinata ist ziemlich schüchtern, deswegen kenne ich sie nicht sehr gut, aber Neji ist ein enger Freund von mir. Fast hätte ich Tenten, Nejis Freundin vergessen. Sie ist unglaublich lieb und hilfsbereit. Ich hab sie wirklich gern. Sakura und Ino dagegen sind meist die Zickigkeit in Person. Sie streiten sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, wie mühsam... Gegenteile dazu sind Shino und Kiba. Eigentlich kann ich beide nicht ab, aber seit Shino mit mir in einem Schach-Team ist, kenne ich ihn besser. Kiba ist da so eine Sache. Eigentlich ist er ein klasse Kerl, aber er kann schon ziemlich nerven. Lee ist genauso. Er ist Sakuras Freund und nur deswegen bei uns. Alle sind in einer Klasse. Naja, alle außer ich, weil ich angeblich so schlau bin. Deswegen bin ich zwei Stufen über ihnen und schon in der Abschlussklasse. Trotzdem sind wir wie eine große Familie, alle helfen einander. Das ist eigentlich genau wie bei den Sunas, der zweiten Gang. Die gibt es zwar noch nicht so lange wie uns, aber sie ist ziemlich mächtig. Da wären einmal die SunaSibs, Gaara, Kankuro und Temari. Sie sind wirklich Geschwister, auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen. Der Anführer ist Sasori. Er ist verfeindet mit Naruto, weil einer der beiden dem anderen die Freundin ausgespannt hatte. Mehr weiß ich auch Kleinste, Gaara, ist ziemlich merkwürdig drauf. Er schaut immer so drein, als wäre er drauf und dran, jemanden umzubringen. Obwohl ich ihn eigentlich leiden könnte, wenn ich ihn näher kennen würde. Kankuro ist da schon anders. Er ist zwar kaum größer als ich, aber trotzdem breiter. Vor ihm nehme ich mich seit meiner Anfangszeit an der HS in Acht. Trotzdem... ich mag ihn. Irgendwie. Dann ist da Temari. Sie ist meine Freundin. Sie hat einfach alles, was mir gefällt. Und sie akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen kann. Denn es ist verboten, dass Sunas und Konohas überhaupt miteinander reden dürfen. Ungeschriebenes Gesetz sozusagen. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich mich so mies fühle. Einerseits liebe ich Temari über alles, andererseits will ich Naruto loyal bleiben.

Ich werde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein leises Husten hinter mir erklingt. Etwas verwirrt fahre ich herum und wäre dabei fast über einen Stuhl gefallen, kann mich aber noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Bevor ich es mich versehe, liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Lächelnd ziehe ich sie an mich und halte sie fest. Es ist einfach ein tolles Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie mir gehört. Das sie nur mich liebt. Schweigend küsse ich sie auf die Wange und löse mich dann schweren Herzens von ihr. "Was bringt dich her?" fragte ich lächelnd, während ich wieder auf das Klemmbrett starre, auf dem ich aufgeschrieben habe, was noch alles getan werden muss und was schon erledigt ist. "Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass du nicht eingeschlafen ist." flüsterte sie ganz nahe an meinem Ohr und umarmt mich von hinten. Ich spüre ihren Kopf, wie sie ihn an meinen Rücken legt. "Wie mühsam..." murmele ich und hake dann die Dekoration ab. Sie boxt mich leicht in die Rippen. "Sag das noch einmal und du bist dran." meint sie lachend. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe sie verschmitzt grinsend an. "Klar." antworte ich nur. Dann seufze ich und reibe mir die Stirn. "Was ist?" fragt sie und klingt ziemlich besorgt. Sofort lässt sie mich los und stellt sich vor mich. "Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen, keine Sorge." Sie nimmt meine Hand von meiner Stirn und küsst mich auf die Schläfen. "DAS GLAUB ICH JETZT NICHT." höre ich da Sasoris Stimme. Sofort fahren Temari und ich auseinander und sehen zur Seite. Ich höre nur seine Schritte, bis er dicht vor mir steht. Als ich aufsehe, blicke ich direkt in seine Augen. Doch ich bin größer als er und so richte ich mich auf. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Ich habe nur Angst, Temari zu verlieren. "Was ist, Suna?" frage ich ihn kalt. Er sieht mich nur an, die Augen zusammen gekniffen. "Fass sie noch einmal an und du bist tot, Kleiner." flüstert er schließlich bedrohlich. "Glaubst du, ich höre auf dich?" kontere ich in genau dem gleichen Ton und verschränke die Arme. Eigentlich will ich keinen Streit anfangen, aber ich werde nicht kampflos gegen ihn aufgeben. Wut keimt in mir auf. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen.

Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass drei Leute mich festhalten, während Sasori von Kankuro in Schach gehalten wird. Die drei Leute, die mich an den Armen und um die Brust halten sind Neji, Shino und Choji. Ich wehre mich gegen sie, weiß aber nicht, was passiert ist. Doch Sasori hat eine blutige Nase und ein blaues Auge. Ich spüre, wie Blut aus einer Wunde an meiner Schläfe über meine Wange läuft, und ich schmecke den Rost im Mund. Unwillig knurre ich mich und versuche zu erkennen, was passiert ist. Plötzlich höre ich ein aufgeregtes Schluchzen links von mir. Noch mehr verwirrt wende ich den Blick dorthin und sehe eine tränenüberströmte Temari, die krampfhaft versucht, nicht zusammen zu brechen. Erst jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Der Rotschopf und ich sind aufeinander losgegangen. Temari ist nach draußen auf den Schulhof gerannt und hat erst die Konohas und dann die Sunas geholt, weil sie vergeblich versucht hat, uns zu stoppen. Da wird mir auch bewusst, wer sie zum Weinen gebracht hat. Sofort höre ich auf, mich zu wehren und bleibe einfach stehen. Auf einmal wird mir übel. Ich bin an allem Schuld. Sie weint wegen mir. Wie... konnte ich nur so etwas zulassen? Fassungslos mache ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch werde von Neji fest am Arm gehalten. "Was willst du mit der?" fragt er. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, wie durch Watte höre ich ihn. "Aber..." Wieder schaue ich zu ihr, jetzt starrt auch sie mich an. "Temari... Es tut mir leid..." meinte ich und sah sie bittend an. Bitte lass alles wieder gut werden... Sie dreht sich weg. Ich kann fast unsere Herzen brechen hören, als sie, immer noch leise schluchzend den Kopf schüttelt. In dem Moment will ich den Arm ausstrecken, sie zurückhalten, doch jetzt kommt auch Naruto dazu und hält mich auch fest. "Du wirst sie nicht mehr treffen. Sie gehört nicht zu uns, hörst du? Sie ist der Feind. Wie konntest du das zulassen, Shikamaru?" meint er, sein Blick genauso kalt wie seine Worte. Ich sehe ihn an, will, kann nicht begreifen. Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Den Kopf gesenkt. Nichts mehr will ich von der Welt sehen. Auch wenn sie es nicht wissen, sie sind für mich gestorben.

Tja, mittlerweile ist seit diesem Vorfall ein Jahr vergangen. Keiner weiß davon, außer die Beteiligten. Und die scheinen es vergessen zu haben. Ich sehe Temari nur noch wenn nötig. Wir gehen uns aus dem Weg, selbst meine Freunde meiden mich manchmal. Es tut weh, doch es wird besser. Außerdem... Ein neues Mitglied ist zu den Sunas gestoßen. Ihr Name ist Kirai, Gaaras beste Freundin. Sie und Kiba sind zusammen, genau wie Temari und ich damals. Auch wenn Naruto und Sasori nichts wissen, ich kann es spüren. Und ich hoffe, sie schaffen es, diesen Krieg zu beenden.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews sind erwünscht :) Und ich muss sagen, die Story ist... leider geil :D **R&R!**


End file.
